overlord_in_cultivationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yi Yuan
History Unexpectedly, Su Yan chose Yi Yuan, who has no teacher t.i.tle, to be his mentor. It was said that Yi Yuan did not have any disciples since he entered the college.Yi Yuan is one of the senior teachers in the college. I wonder that how he became a teacher without breaking through to the Destiny Spring Realm, but luckily, he got a body-refining manual.”Among the top ten overmatches of Huaxia Alliance, the Female Asura was the most mysterious one and the Martial Lord was the fiercest in short-distance combats! The Martial Lord became famous before Zu Yan. He got the name Martial Lord because he killed a monster king in a short distance, and the monster king was a leader of the Beast Army which had killed plenty of masters in Huaxia Alliance. It was said that the Martial Lord died in that war and vanished since then. Many people called Yi Yuan the Martial Lord!But now the Martial Lord was actually a teacher unknown in Huaxia College.Su Yan was in a daze. His mentor was Martial Lord!There were many fanatical eyes staring at the Martial Lord.However, Tao Tianhua looked miserable. Xia Ze and the Martial Lord were all here.Two old-generation masters’ rallying point was so terrifying. Once the news that the Martial Lord was still alive spread, it would cause a huge sensation.The Martial Lord had high prestige. That day when he combatted with the monster king in a short distance, he indeed saved lots of overmatches of Huaxia Alliance. Xia Ze sighed, the Martial Lord was powerful and they were sworn friends for life or death. However, his appearance had changed too much. Yi Yuan came to the college 30 years ago, and the idea of taking him as a disciple occurred to Xia Ze at that time.But Xia was refused, and now Xia Ze just recognized Yi’s ident.i.ty.The Martial Lord’s destiny spring was injured in that war with the monster king, but he explored another way to cultivate by refining his body. Xia Ze found that the Martial Lord now was more powerful than before. You definitely have, this may because of the manual you cultivate or your spirit, and most likely, your Destiny Spring is very special!”However special the Destiny Spring is, it couldn’t be like this. I can’t even find it.” Su Yan clutched his hair, and his was so fretful. If he could not open the Destiny Spring, the road of being a master would be faraway. If he couldn’t become a master, how could he find out his young sister’s whereabouts and his experiences those years. There is a person encountering the same situation as you.Mr. Yi Yuan The world was shocked. What happened over 50 years ago was still fresh in the memory of the older generation. It was a tough time for Huaxia Alliance because anytime they were in genocide danger. However, heroes appeared in every critical moment, risking their precious lives to save the alliance!It was the martial lord who fought desperately with the demon lord and they died together, which frightened the beast army with awe and exhibited how august the martial lord was! “Martial lord is still alive! Martial lord is still alive! Haha! How lucky I am to witness the charisma of the martial lord! You know what? The martial lord could fight against the demon lord many years ago when I was just a kid!”"Fifty years ago, I could only watch the martial lord and the demon lord perish together, but now our martial lord is still alive Disciplin # Su Yan ch 36 Category:Su Yan Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:All Races